


A Lesson in Strength

by chicago_ruth



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Galcian has no tolerance for weaklings. Ramirez has learned how to be strong, how to be worthy of Galcian's regard.





	A Lesson in Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



There’s a man bound to the chair in the middle of the cell. Ramirez recognizes him – it’s the same man who had mouthed off at him a week ago, questioning his intelligence, his loyalty, and his position. _“We all know why you’re really here.”_

Ramirez looks at the entrance to the cell, where Galcian is standing, and gives him a questioning look.

“I have no tolerance for weaklings,” Galcian says. Sometime in the past few weeks, Ramirez has noticed just how strong Galcian’s voice is, how it seems to reverberate through his bones even at low volumes. 

“He disrespected you. I thought I’d let you return the favor.”

The man shakes his head. “No! I’m sorry, Lord Galcian! I didn’t mean anything by it!”

They both ignore him.

This has to be a test. Ramirez tries to think from Galcian’s perspective. In the past, Ramirez would have stewed about the words, but ultimately done nothing.

He knows better now though. The strong assert their power. The strong take what they want. The strong put the weak in their place.

“Please! Lord Galcian!”

Ramirez turns his attention back to the man. He’s a minor lieutenant, one of the men in charge of patrolling the skies around Valua. For a man with a great many opinions on how to solve the problem of pirates, he isn’t particularly effective at containing said problem.

“You questioned my position as Galcian’s second in command. Why?”

The man’s Adam’s apple bobs. “Y-You aren’t Valuan. But I’m sorry, sir. Please, I’ll never do it again!”

Not Valuan. No, so very far from Valuan, and yet Ramirez has never felt more like he belongs. He knows exactly who he is here; he knows where he stands. There are no secret motives being kept from him, no agendas he needs to consider, because Galcian is so straightforward in his philosophies and goals.

“I know you won’t,” Ramirez responds, drawing his sword. More begging, more crying, a scream – and then it all peters out in a gurgle and cough, blood streaming out of the man’s mouth and the point where his blade pierced the man’s flesh.

The scent of blood fills the room, and it is strangely familiar. Killing is becoming easier and easier, in a way that would have worried him a year ago and is reassuring now.

Ramirez doesn’t flinch when Galcian’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

“Well done,” Galcian says. “I wondered if you would torture him a bit first.”

“There was no point in wasting energy on a weakling like him.” 

Another familiarity: Galcian coaxing Ramirez to turn around, and then pushing him down lightly. Ramirez goes willingly, gladly. The stone of the cell is hard against his knees, but it is easy to ignore that. He lets go of his weapon, and the bloodied blade clatters to the floor.

“Thank you, my lord,” Ramirez whispers, leaning down further and placing a kiss to Galcian’s boot.

Nobody else has ever cared so much about Ramirez. Nobody else has ever demanded that Ramirez be respected. The memories of before still sting, of the betrayal by the Silvites, by Mendosa. They took Ramirez’s devotion and spat it back in his face.

Galcian alone has never lied to Ramirez, has never tried to use him. How can Ramirez do anything but respect, admire, _love_ this man?

“Go ahead,” Galcian says, his voice still impassive.

Trying to conceal his eagerness, Ramirez sits up and unbelts Galcian’s slacks. He carefully pulls Galcian’s cock out of its confines, taking a moment to appreciate its scent. He loves the way Galcian smells, both the cologne he wears and the more visceral, natural scent of his skin and sweat.

He shivers when Galcian takes hold of his hair, but he knows what to expect by now. He opens his mouth and keeps it slack, waiting and waiting for Galcian to finally reward him. Galcian takes his time, rubbing his member across Ramirez’s cheeks and lips.

“He accused you of earning your rank on your knees,” Galcian says. “Does it bother you to be on your knees now?”

“No.” The tip of Galcian’s cock slides in lightly, but is taken away almost immediately. It’s only half hard, and Ramirez desperately wants to feel it harden in his mouth. “I know you wouldn’t tolerate me if I wasn’t strong.”

Ramirez looks up at Galcian and catches a rare grin. His chest tightens in response, overwhelming him with the strength of his devotion. 

“That’s right. Take a breath.”

There’s barely enough time to follow that order before Galcian rams his cock into Ramirez’s mouth. He tries to suck and lick, but he has so little control, his own cock hardening in his trousers. Galcian slams in and out in an uneven rhythm, making it hard for Ramirez to brace himself. Breathing through his nose takes all his concentration, until Galcian pauses with his cock so far down that Ramirez literally can’t breathe.

He isn’t afraid. He keeps his eyes on Galcian, even as he starts to feel lightheaded. There is nothing he wouldn’t give him. If Galcian decides that this is how Ramirez is to die, well, Ramirez will gladly offer his life for Galcian’s pleasure.

“You’re worth more than every weak, pathetic person in all of Valua,” Galcian says as he draws out.

Ramirez takes a loud breath. Then he leans forward, chasing Galcian’s cock. This time Galcian lets him set the pace, and he worships Galcian. He traces every last inch of his cock with his tongue and then draws it back into his mouth, sucking and curling his tongue in all the ways he knows Galcian loves.

Galcian’s hand in his hair tightens, sending pinpricks of pain across Ramirez’s scalp. “Swallow.”

Warm come rushes into Ramirez’s mouth, and he does his best to follow that order. Some of it still slides out the side of his mouth, mingling with spit. He waits and continues to gently suck as Galcian slowly softens.

Galcian steps away, and it takes a lot of self control to subdue the instinctive whine at the sudden loss. 

“Jerk yourself off,” Galcian orders.

It’s a relief to free his own cock, and Ramirez is too far gone to care that he’s still on his knees in a dirty cell with a corpse cooling not a few feet behind them. It doesn’t take more than a few strokes, not with Galcian’s gaze on him and the knowledge that he’d pleased him. Pleasure floods through him, and he entirely forgets to catch his seed. It splatters in front of him, almost reaching Galcian’s boots.

The room echoes with Ramirez’s heavy breaths. 

“Thank you, sir,” Ramirez says. The ache in his knees is suddenly very pronounced, but he waits for a nod from Galcian before he stands up and tucks himself away. He notices with a sad pang that Galcian has straightened himself up already.

“What for?”

What for, indeed. For taking Ramirez in. For showing him the light. For not allowing anybody to hurt Ramirez. For choosing Ramirez above all the other people who would gladly be Galcian’s lover.

“For allowing me to serve you.”

Galcian nods in acknowledgement. “Come. There’s still work to be done.”

They leave the corpse for somebody else to deal with.


End file.
